Monster
by TheOriginalBakuraKun
Summary: Life is beautifully cruel and imperfection is beautiful. This is how Alice Brandon viewed the world. She has been placed in an asylum where she befriends three handsome individuals. AU. Characters belong to SM. First Person POV. From the Roleplay that @CrazyAliceWhit is performing.
1. Captured

It was cold and dark; the only light that my tiny eyes could make out was the outlines of all the blurry shapes that stood right in front of me. I cautiously raised my arms up and recoiled as I felt ice cold metal touch my skin. I didn't know where the hell I was and yet I was not afraid. It felt like I knew the place that I was being kept in and my jumbled thoughts could not organize into one single coherent thought! It was frustrating! I did know one thing though and that was this: I was laying down on my back and I was all wrapped up in gauze! My mouth, eyes, nose, hands and feet, everything!

I could barely move an inch because I was wrapped up so tightly! Suddenly I heard rustling right outside where I was being kept. I heard the creaking of an old door and I was jolted forward suddenly. I felt gloved hands slide underneath my arms and lifted me up and off whatever it was that I was laying on. I wasn't scared but I was enraged! The monster inside me was screaming and growling, dying to get out and pleading with my inner voice to let it go! I refused to listen to it. I wanted to see where I was being taken to. Did the monster listen? Of course not. I no more was in the chair when said monster was unleashed and started to flail. I screamed at the top of my lungs and kicked with all my might, trying to make the gloved hands release my arms and legs. I heard the pop and crackle of a radio, a desperate cry for more backup to come and help, and I quote,"We need backup to contain this vicious monster!"

It felt like it was getting harder to breathe. So many bodies were rushing into the room all at once; but then I discovered that it wasn't the bodies making it harder it was the straps that were pulled extraordinarily too tight for my comfort. My tiny frame couldn't handle that kind of pressure! I was bound to snap in two soon! Gratefully the straps wouldn't hold for long with my flailing and I could pick up the tiny snapping of the leather giving way. I yowled in triumph but did so too early. I felt a sharp and extremely painful stab in my neck and I overheard a voice on the crackled radio respond, "Are the tranquilizers working?"

I fought a losing battle as the fast acting liquid penetrated my defenses and my eyes closed. The monster inside me collapsed and the right minded voice in my head took over my senses and I became my old self again. Who am I you ask? Why I am the heir to a multi-billion dollar fortune who has a killer monster dwelling inside of her and because of this her family took it upon themselves to lock her away and try and make her better. Did these tests that they have done worked so far? No! They haven't! Oh, so you want my name now? I am Alice Whitlock, known as Crazy Alice in the private institution where I was placed.

Please read and let me know what I can do to make this chapter better! :) Lavi-Chan


	2. Who are you?

I awoke, hours after the injection of the tranquilizers, and found myself still strapped to the chair that I was in previously. I inhaled through my nose and breathed a sigh of relief that the old leather straps were gone. But the best thing, was that the gauze that had once covered my face were gone. I could see, hear and breathe again! The glare of the bright lights in the room burned my eyes and I had to squint. After a couple of minutes I could fully open my eyes and I instantly gazed about the dingy looking room, hearing many beeping machines all around me.

After I inspected the room, I inspected my arms and legs, noting the many dark, blotchy blood stains that ran along the gauze. There must've been something sharp around me when I had the struggle with the gloved hands. I mean honestly, what else could have caused that much blood? That's besides the point though. I needed to find a way out of this chair without unleashing the beast inside. I was brainstorming ideas when I heard the creak of the old, dusty door. Instantly, I picked up on the sound of a commotion, deep yet loud males all hollering and growling, and they were headed right toward the room where I was being kept. I could feel the shaking of my arms and I knew the beast wanted out, to help these unknown voices escape out of this hell hole. I was taken aback when the voices became actual figures, three strong and muscular male figures all dressed up in gauze and all three of them fighting with their captors, desperate to be let go and in control of their own actions.

I never let my gaze stray away from them. To be honest with you all, I had taken an interest in them and I wanted to make sure that they would be as okay as one can be in a situation like this. The gloved handed individuals strapped the three males on a steel table, glanced back at me, whispered some incoherent words and then walked out, locking the door behind them. So here I was, Crazy Alice strapped to an old chair, bloodied wounds covering my arms and legs, locked in a room with three males who were exactly like me. One reoccurring thought pulsated throughout my mind. Who the hell were these animals and what the fuck would I do now?

Please read and let me know what I can do to improve this chapter. Lavi-Chan.


	3. Wake up!

After the gloved men had locked me in with the three unknown yet very good looking young men, I had been contemplating ways to get both them and myself out of this room. The only question is: How the hell am I going to do that? It had been three hours since the outburst and the room was quiet except for the irritating beeping of the machines. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of the three steel tables that were neatly organized in front of me. The soft breathing of the men were somewhat calming and I wanted nothing more than to rip off the gauze that covered their faces and get a nice good look at them. That was when it hit me, it was like the breath had been knocked clean out of me! I couldn't help the low growl that erupted from my lips, I was no longer in control of my own body. The last thing I wanted to do was wake up the sleeping figures in front of me.

The human in me fought to keep the growling to a low and quiet minimum. I could feel my eyes turn into minuscule slits and my arms started to writhe, straining against the tight bonds that held my wrists in place. My hearing caught the slight sound of ripping fabric and I knew that I would soon win this fight. A few moments later my right wrist was free of the bondage and I quickly worked on my left wrist, joy coursing deeply in my veins. In a matter of seconds I would be able to get out of this chair; and just like that, I was up and out, rushing to the first steel table that caught my eye. A well built figure was strapped to the top of this table and I hovered over his frame. I pressed my ear to his chest and was listening to him breathing, slow and calculating yet strong. He wasn't hurt too badly and I was very thankful for that! I hooked my fingers under the bottom of the gauze and pulled roughly at it, instantly I heard the tearing of the tiny fibers and I pulled harder. I finally got a hold of the rest of the gauze and unraveled it away from the head of this stranger who I had dedicated to help.

I gently put my hand under his head and raised it up, pulling the last of the white fabric away from this body. I muffled my gasp when I saw the face of this male angel. I carefully laid his head back down and shook his shoulder.* Hey, hey, wake up! *I shook his shoulder harder and his eyes suddenly flew open. I had calmed down a while ago, so I knew that my eyes would not scare him. I forced a half smile and started to undo the straps from his arms.* I'm here to help you. *I wasn't expecting a reply, but I was thoroughly shocked when I heard the smooth and velvety voice of this stranger; it actually sent chills down my spine! I turned to catch my gaze with his and I listened to his words. "I'm Edward."

Please read and let me know what I can do to improve this chapter. Lavi-Chan.


	4. Caught!

Edward. His name was Edward! What a handsome name for an equally handsome man. I stopped my movements with the straps that held him in place and just stared at him. What was a handsome young man like Edward doing at a hellish place like this? It was just inconceivable! I shook away my thoughts when I heard Edward's smooth and velvety words. "Miss? Are you okay?" His voice was just a little too calm. I managed to nod and forced my half smile to grow, working once again on the straps that held him in place. Yes, I am just fine. Thank you for asking. I avert my eyes back to the table and finally get the last leather strap undone. I throw all three of them off the steel table and onto the dirt covered floor. I hold out my hand in an offer to help him up, which he gladly took. I threw my head off to the side to the other two males strapped to the tables. Who are they? I watched his eyes flash over to where I had mentioned and in that moment I heard the strangely loud and awful alarm start to go off. "Fuck.."

I mumbled under my breath and struggled to calm the monster raging inside of me. It was then that Edward's voice pulled me out of my mind. "What is that infernal beeping? Oh, those two are my brothers." I lifted my head up and gazed into his now wide eyes. Its an alarm to warn the gloved handed employees that we have gotten free. I could feel the growl start to erupt from deep within my chest and I felt Edward lay his hand on my arm. I locked my eyes with his and nodded my head. We need to hep your brothers and get the hell out of this place. Now! He nodded his head once and then we rushed over to his brothers, one at each table. It was then that I noticed the others were wide awake, growling and writhing furiously. Their monsters had taken over and they were thoroughly outraged! Once Edward and I had his two brothers out, we tore off the gauze covering their faces. All three of these men were good looking, like they belonged at a photo shoot instead of at this dump. Edward caught the animalistic looks of his brothers and threw his head over to me.

"This is Alice, she said she'll help us escape this place." I nodded once in their direction, keeping my ears open for the sound of thundering footsteps. The big burly male was looking me over and it made the monster inside me growl lightly. "Emmett, this is Jasper." he smirked once; this was a cocky man. His smirk suddenly left his features and he flew up and off the the table. It was then that my ears caught the sounds of many noisy footsteps heading straight for where we were. I balled my hands into tight fists and I knew the monster was about to be unleashed. The right minded voice stepped aside and just let her out. I felt a loud growl erupt from my tiny body and barely heard Emmett. "Damn! Who knew something so small could be so loud?"

He smirked again and I growled louder, shaking my head. I'd have to teach him a lesson sooner than later. Though I'd have to wait a while to show him. Why you ask? Well after that cocky comment, the gloved handed workers began pounding down the door. I was taken aback when Edward, Jasper, and even Emmett took a protective stance in front of me. It was touching but now was not the time to get sentimental. The four of us growled loudly as the door fell to the floor; dust coming up and littering the air at the sudden disturbance. We all held our ground as our "protectors" rushed in and around us; their words ringing about the air. "You four will not be going anywhere. You are a danger to others and are much to valuable to get away." Well fuck! What are we going to do now?

Please read and let me know what I can do to improve this chapter. Lavi-Chan.


	5. Escaped

The gloved handed captors circled around Edward, Emmett, Jasper and myself. Instinctively we all moved closer together, our backs touching and our hands balled into fists, we all had some simultaneous thoughts and we knew what we had to do just then. Crouching down, I let a ferocious growl erupt into the tension filled room. Edward followed suit and before our captors could register what was going on, we had two of the employees down onto the ground. After Emmett and Jasper took down two more, the rest of the spineless workers screamed bloody murder and ran out of the room, leaving the four of us standing there in a slight monstrous daze. "What the fuck just happened?" I stood up after the man that I attacked had passed out and turned my gaze to Emmett.

Well what the hell does it look like Emmett? They all got scared of us and ran out crying for their mothers! I rolled my eyes and walked toward the door, peeking my head around the corner to make sure all was clear and safe for us to leave. Turning back to the men, I waved my hand, signaling that it was alright for them to go on ahead of me. I watched as Jasper tipped his head to me in a show of thanks and I returned it. I rolled my eyes as Emmett and all his glory strode out and into the hallway, waiting for Edward and myself to come out. I glanced over my shoulder at Edward, who was still crouched over the woman he attacked. I laid my hand on his shoulder and gently whispered his name. Edward? Its time to go while we still can.

He tilted his head up to look at me and I urged him up softly. I patted his arm and watched as he slowly walked toward the door. After I saw his frame walk through the doors, I grabbed the nearest book and I stood on the table right under the only camera in the room. I smiled sadistically at the lens for a millisecond before smashing the book into it. I jumped down and ran out the door, rushing past a very startled looking Jasper and Emmett. I yelled over my shoulder at the three of them. "Come on you guys or we'll miss our chance of escape!" I pushed my legs to work harder and I soon sensed Edward and Emmett beside me, one on each side. I couldn't help the slight smirk that formed across my lips and I turned the corner sharply. After another minute of running, we finally saw the light at the end of the hallway. Suddenly I stopped, something didn't feel right. I turned around and saw that a gloved hand had captured Jasper's ankle and was pulling him into a dark dungeon-looking room.

No! I raced back and grabbed Jasper's wrist, I wouldn't let these people take him away from Edward and Emmett. I heaved and fought against the hand. I suddenly felt a pair of strong hands on my waist and I knew that Edward was there to help, Emmett trailing behind him to help as well. With their help, I managed to pull Jasper free and to his feet. The four of us all ran straight toward the door, pushing the doors open, we ran out into the setting sun. Now that we were out of that dreadful place, where the hell would we go now?

Please read and let me know what I can do to improve this chapter. Lavi-Chan.


	6. Locked Eyes

The bright sun burned my eyes. It had been so long since I had been outside and as I turned my head I could tell that it was the same for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I could faintly hear the sound of a helicopter and thumping footsteps headed straight toward us. I felt the monster inside me panic and I raced away, out of the open and into a lush forest which was conveniently placed to the side of the building. How could I not have seen that before? I ran and ran until my lungs felt like they would burst. I flopped onto a pile of dead and dried leaves. I soon felt Edward's body next to mine and I popped open an eye. May I help you? I was taken aback when I felt the tips of Edward's fingertips brush against my cheek and I sat up onto my elbows, my brow furrowing together. "I want to thank you for helping my brothers and myself escape that place; I don't know what I would've done without you." I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks and before I knew it Emmett had thundered through the brush and tackled Edward halfway across the forest and into a tree. I fell onto my back and laughed; I laughed as hard and long as I did back when I was a little girl. It was then that Jasper came up and leaned against the tree that stood next to where I lay. I sat up once again and pulled my knees to my chest, laying my arms, folded, on the tops of my knees. You must love your brothers Jasper they seem so fun to hang around. I lifted my head to look up at him and saw a tight smile across his lips. I was about to ask him what that was about but before I could, Emmett and Edward came back over and sat down beside me, one on each side. I smiled at the three of them. Would this be my family now? I sure hope so! They were so fun to be around and we all had so much in common! I sat there, my mind wondering about what to do next when Edward somehow spoke what I was thinking. "What do we do now?" We all looked at each other when Jasper spoke up. "How about we go to Carlisle's place? He wouldn't dare let these creeps get after us again." I knew that I must've looked stupid, my brows furrowed together and all. Edward noticed and I had to visibly shake my head to get my thoughts straight. Who is Carlisle? It was then that all of their eyes locked onto me. 


	7. To the country we go!

I couldn't help the sudden fear that I had somehow upset these three men that were in front of me. I would not show it though, I merely stared each one of them in the eye and repeated my question again. "Who is Carlisle?" I turned my head to the sudden laughter of Emmett. He was laying on his side while his arms wrapped themselves around his abdomen. I couldn't help the glare that found its way across my face.

"What is so funny?" I stood and placed my hands on my hips. What was so funny? I've never heard of this Carlisle fellow before so why would my confusion be his amusement? It was then that Jasper laid his hand on my shoulder and spoke with that handsome drawl of his. "Carlisle is a famous doctor that resides here in the country. He has helped many in his stay over at the local hospital." I furrowed my brow. If he's so famous then why have I never heard of him? By this time Emmett had ceased his booming laughter and was staring dumbfounded at me.

"You've really never heard of him before have you?" I looked over and came face to face with Edward. I shook my head, shrugged my shoulders and then looked up at the giant and too blue sky. I shook my head once more and turned my gaze to look at the three men whom I had helped escape. Lets go and find this Carlisle. I trust you three enough to lead me there. Especially if it means shelter and a place to stay away from this horrid place! I placed a huge smile on my face and watched as Emmett, Edward, and Jasper led the way into the boundless forest and toward our destination.

Please read and let me know what I can do to further improve this chapter. Lavi-Chan.


	8. Betrayed

It had been about a week since I had escaped from the, for lack of a better word, asylum and I was very grateful for that. I was currently splayed across a patch of dying grass in the middle of a very real and very desolate forest. I was with the three men that I had helped escape with me. Edward and his two brothers Jasper and Emmett were, at this moment, on a search for some safer ground. We could have stayed where we were but lets be honest here; there were people after the four of us and we had to take the utmost caution.

At any point in time the individuals looking for us could spring out at us from nowhere and then all of our efforts of escape would have been in vain. It is possible to escape a second time but those chances are slim to none. Plus when a "prisoner" escapes from there once, security is instantly bumped up to extraordinary numbers making it, seemingly, impossible for another tempted escape; but that is beyond the point. I hear Jasper come back first, a look of despair across the porcelain face. Emmett is the second to come back. After my eyes catch the look on his face I knew something wasn't right. I knit my brows together and push my body up into a sitting position. I was hesitant to voice my questions but I had to know what was wrong. What's going on? Is everything okay? The silence that ensued afterward was deafening, the only sound being heard was that of our breathing.

The longer the silence carried on the more I started to get anxious and fidgety; I also noted that Edward had yet to come back Jasper was the first to speak. "Carlisle said he wouldn't help us. Instead he turned us in to the same guys we're running from. I just can't understand why he would do such a thing." I suddenly felt my heart drop to the soles of my feet, my mouth suddenly felt as if ten plus cotton balls had been shoved and kept inside the cavern of my mouth for a couple of hours. For some reason I just couldn't wrap my mind around the words that had just been said.

After what felt like a couple of hours I managed to shake myself from my stupor and walked forward until I was standing between Jasper and Emmett. "I'm going to go find Edward. I'm sure he isn't feeling too hot at the moment either." With those words I left the two younger looking brothers and went on my way.

Please read and let me know what I can do to improve this chapter. Lavi-Chan. P.S. CrazyAliceWhit feels that this needed some work.


End file.
